dancing in the moon light
by Lovr not a Fighter
Summary: kel is acting shy and hoping to be noticed by a certain blue eyed sergent this is not a one shot! I'm going to post another chapter
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the moonlight

**AN- I hope ya love it this is my first! comment?**

**Disclaimer- all TP**

* * *

I focus on the stair in front of me. I try not to trip on the yards of fabric billowing around me. As I decend the staircase; I find my mind wandering and thoughts of a certain person keep popping into mind. Even just the THOUGHT of his intense eyes makes me swoon. It is too bad we can never be together. I mean, why would anyone like HIM like someone like ME!?! I guess my fantasies of US will have to stay just that a fantasy. I hear my name being announced and I snap back into reality. I can hear all the ladies whispering about how I arrived alone, but I ignore all of them. What do their opinions matter? As I push my way through all the swirling dancers I find my eyes drawn to the very ones that haunt my sleep at night. I quickly withdraw my glance. When I was about to look again I felt a tap on my sholder and spin around. I find my self face to face with some stranger standing there requesting my hand for the next dance.

I sighed and excepted. He gracefully guided me to the floor. I was bored as we twirled around the dance floor. His intent gaze stayed upon me the whole entire time while mine wandered. I would glance around the room then let my gaze linger upon him for a moment then quickly look away. When the dance ended I quickly hurried towards the courtyard. I knew many other men wanted to request a dance so I would not give them the chance. I was almost out when my slipper caught my gown and I went down. My face was burning as I tried to get to my feet. I felt a hand grab my elbow and help guide me to my feet. I turned to thank whomever it was. However as soon as I saw who it was I fainted.

* * *


	2. the next day

Dancing in the moonlight

**AN- Hey sorry about the short chapters but i have a lot of home work and not much time to type! Reveiw?**

**Disclaimer- all of the charactors and places are TP! you go girl!**

Chapter 2

When I awoke I was in my chambers with my friends gathered around me. I started to ask what happened but was hushed and told to go back to sleep. I obliged and when I awoke again I was on my own. I was finally really awake when someone drew my blinds and the sunlight came rushing in. I moaned and opened my eyes to find a pair of bright green eyes staring into mine. I sit up and push Night off of me. Night meows in protest then, leaps off my bed. I start to look around trying to spot the one who opened my blinds. I see Lalassa in the washroom preparing warm water for my wash. I get out of bed and tell Lalassa to go to her shop; I can handle my own chores. I dressed and bathed then headed off for breakfast. When I got there I piled food onto my plate and plopped myself down next to Neal and Yuki. I started stuffing food into my mouth as soon as I sat down to make it so Neal would not be able to ask me any of his infamous questions. Thankfully he must have known I did not want to talk right now because he did not bother me all morning. As soon as I finished eating I ran off to the practice courts.

I was so concentrated on the battle dance I did not notice the sun passing through the sky. When I finally looked outside it was pitch black and the stars twinkling across the sky were the only source of light. I crept back towards my rooms as quietly as I could possibly. The usually loud bustling corridors were eerily quiet, as I walked towards my rooms. I hear a bump behind me and whirl around. I can make out the outline of someone standing behind me. I call out and find whoever it was placing their hand over my mouth. I hear a man's voice hiss "quiet" in my ear. I recognize the voice and snap my mouth shut. I grab their arm and pull them into my room with me.

**AN- sorry if the charactors seem a little out of charactor i put some of me into them**


	3. sickness

Chapter 3

**AN- hey people this chapter is the lst of the pre written so after this i am going to be writing off the top of my head hope you like it. review criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer- charactor and setting is all TP**

"What are you doing here?" I snap at him.

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you!" he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't need to talk to you," with that she gave him a push and sent him toppling out of her room.

The next morning I could not get out of bed. My head was spinning and it took all my strength just to say Neal in a tiny squeaky voice. Night seemed to know something was wrong and was scratching at the door. However it was midday and everyone would be in the great hall. Finally a servant heard one of Night's mews and came to see what was wrong. When the servant entered she found me writhing and sweaty; I was slipping fast and needed to see a healer now.

I can't open my eyes. It has been about 3 days but I can't wake my eyes are too heavy. Everyone is worried including Neal. I wish I could comfort him but I am too weak to even smile. Sometimes I feel someone give my hand a squeeze to remind me I am not alone. At night I hear two people breathing. I am never left alone for an instant. Everything might have stayed in this manor if one if the two people sleeping in my room had not been talking in their sleep. I heard a voice I had often heard in my beat fantasies. It said Kel. My heart thudded. I could not believe my ears. I had to awake to see if it really could be him. Could it be true? Finally I opened my eyes to see him sleeping at the foot of my bed. He was so handsome I could not help but sigh. Unfortunately my sigh woke Neal. He was bombarding me with questions in an instant. Neal asked so many questions I could not keep up. Yuki who had been pacing the hallway heard her husband's voice and came rushing in. When she saw he was badgering me she smacked him with her fan.

"Neal stop it she just woke up you are overwhelming her!"

Neal turned red and quickly started falling all over himself apologizing to me. I could not take it any longer so I screamed; Neal just shut up and turned away to attempt to go back into a sleep like state.


	4. Roller coaster

Chapter 4

**AN- hey readers i woke up at 4 a.m. to write this so i hope you love it!**

**disclaimer- TP rocks and this storys characters and setting are all hers! Wait correction I own the cat Night! Yay me!**

I can feel someone's cool hand against my cheek it feels good so I lean into it. The owner of the hand chuckled and placed their other hand on my other cheek. I smile and open my eyes. My smile falters for a second when I see the bright blue eyes staring back at me. The eyes are so intense they send shivers up my spine. I break my gaze away from his and look around the room. We are the only ones in there everyone else must have gone to breakfast. I look back at him meeting those briliant blue eyes and on complete impulse kiss him. His lips felt like velvet moving against mine perfectly in sync. For those few seconds I forgot to be afraid I forgot that I was sick I was just me and he was just himself. There were footsteps outside and we quickly broke apart. Luckily I was already pale so neal could not tell the difference. However it did not seem right that one of the most important moments of my life could be over just like that.

For the next week all I did was sit around all day bored out of my mind. Dom would visit and sit in the far corner of the rom just staring at me all day his intence blue eyes following my every move. In that whole week I think he must have said a total of 15 words to me. I was starting to think the only reason he had kissed back was because I took him by surprise.

Weeks passed and nothing happened between us. I would see him in the halls of the castle and he might say hello but usually he walks right by. I don't think he realizes that I even like him. Maybe he thinks that the kiss was just because I was sick and not thinking clearly. He might never realize just how much that kiss had really ment. The girl who had kissed him was the real me the me I wanted to be coming out for the first time in awile. Whatever it is it does not matter for the Own leaves tonight and he will of corse be going.

When dom finally returned I was in lalassa's dress shop getting some final adjustments on the gown I was wearing to night for the ball celebrating the Own's return. This would be the first ball I would attend since the disasterous ending at the last one. This time I made Lalassa go lightly on the fabric and convinced her to let me wear slippers without the heel. My only problum now is that I have no escort. Lalassa sugests asking Owen and I thank her exclaiming that is a wonderful idea. I charge through the halls not paying attention on my way to Owen's rooms. I am going so fast I trip when it comes time to make the corner I could not stop and crash straight into…Dom.

**AN- if you do not reveiw the thought of doing so might haunt you! P.S. C+D= CUTE couple**


	5. Preperation

Chapter 5

**AN- Hey everybody this one is noticeably longer! Can you please review? Every 2 reviews gets you 300 words! Deal? BTW I need you to go to my profile and vote on if i should get them together or not yet! **

**Disclaimer- not mine wish it was but TP owns all!**

My eyes were stretched wide while I stared into the blue eyes burning into my hazel ones. I break my eyes away from his and start to get to my feet. Hesitantly Dom reaches out his hand to help me up and I cautiously accept it. He helps me to my feet and asks me what's the hurry and why are you in a skirt? I shoot him a glare and answer.

"I was getting my dress hemmed but I realized I did not have a date so I was going to find Owen to ask him if he could escort me." I blurted out suddenly.

"Owen can't escort you" Dom replied casually.

"Why? Does he already have a lady to escort?" I ask utterly perplexed. Why had Owen not mentioned this?

"He can't escort you because I am going to." This surprised me so much I could not help but snort.

"You?" I asked puzzled "why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Rauhl says I need to escort someone."

"Yes and you have the choice of any lady in the kingdom"

"All of them already have an escort" he replies cheekily

"Whom they would all drop in an instant if you offered" I retort.

"Then let's look at this as a guy doing a friend a favor" I was out of retorts or reasons why I could not so I just gave in.

"Meet me at my rooms at seven" I said as I turned to rush back to Lalassa and tell her everything that had just happened.

I bust into Lalassa's rooms not thinking and just barely miss running Buri over. In my rush I had forgotten to knock. I blush and start to back out. Buri stops me saying whatever I came in for was important.

"Yes please share" chimes Shinko stepping out from behind the screen wearing a flattering green dress. I walk over to help them lace it and tell them nothing I just wanted my dress fixed.

"Nothing wouldn't have made you come bustling in here! Please share?"

"Fine I just ran into Dom and he told me he was going…is going to escort me to the ball."

"Is this the Dom you always used to jabber about?" Buri inquires.

"I did not jabber and yes"

"Kel that is great" squeals Shinko as she engulfs me in a huge bear hug. I gasp Shinko may look small but she is extremely strong.

"Can't breathe," I rasp as she squeezes me. Shinko releases me and gives me a huge smile. "Which ball?" she inquires. I tell her it's tonight's and she gasps. "When is he picking you up? Never mind we will just have to start immediately." Shinko grabs my hand and drags me over to Lalassa. "She needs a new dress." She states simply.

"What is wrong with this one? Its new I just got it!" Shinko just shakes her head and her falls back into her mask. Lalassa smiles at me and takes me back into her store room.

"I was saving this for a special occasion but I guess this is for you Kel." Lalassa turned away and came back with a dress.

The dress was perfect it shimmered in the light. When the light would hit the cloth it looked like it was thousands of colors of green all woven into one. Emeralds studded the neckline which was lower than most I wore but I did not pay that much care. The sleeves were long and would hide my more muscular arms from view. I was speechless as Lalassa handed her the dress and pushed her toward the screen. It felt like water was washing over me as I stepped into the dress. Before I even looked at my reflection I knew that I was pretty no one could be ugly while wearing a dress like this. I stepped out to find even Shinko and Buri openly gaping at me. I was about to ask why when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. Run over to get a better look. This could not be me. When I looked I saw a beautiful lady. All of my muscles hidden and my indistinct curves brought out so that someone would actually notice. The color brought out my skin tone and made my hazel eyes sparkle. I feel a hand on my shoulder to face a smiling Alanna.

"You clean up well" she says bluntly. I reply "thanks I guess" to find her smiling a crooked smile. Queen Thayet enters next making Kel blush when she states Kel is beautiful. "Yeah she should dress like that more often" states Alanna. Kel blushes once again.

"However she needs necklace" Shinko adds

"I have the perfect one! The stone will match her eyes perfectly!" Squeals Thayet.

"No! No way am I taking your jewelry!" I protest

"Not taking, borrowing!" with that she takes off towards her room leaving me shocked.

**AN- Sorry for the cliffhanger reveiw and you will get more! Thank you Kari of Mindelan for the advice. Love you all! Caity-Lyn**


	6. the ball

Chapter 6

* * *

**AN- hey her is chapter 6 i do not know if i should have neal break them up for a wile so go to my profile and vote please! Review same deal as last time 1=200 words 2=400 words and so on! Now read people read!**

**Disclaimer- not mine all TP**

7:00- Kel's rooms-

Finally they have left me alone! They have pinched and prodded me so much even I can barely recognize myself. I hear a soft knock at the door and go to answer it as quickly as my skirts would allow. I open it to find a handsome man standing there in his uniform…Dom. When he sees me his mouth drops in shock. For a moment all we could do was stare at each other. Dom shakes his head to clear his thoughts and offers me his arm. When I accept he whisks me towards the ballroom.

When we get there we are announced and step into the room. When everyone notices us the room falls silent. Even the orchestra has stopped as to get a better view of us. All eyes are on us the handsome Dom from the Kings Own and the mysterious woman who claims to be the Lady Knight. I can tell some of them think it is not me. Why do they find it so hard to believe that I can be pretty when I want to? When we take our next step the silence is broken. In its place is a buzz of whispers all discussing the Lady Knight and her escort. Dom takes my hand and leads me towards the dance floor. He places his hand on my waist in a firm but gentle manner. When her pulls me close to him I feel his breath on my cheek, my heart accelerates and a shiver passes through me. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes and everything but him disappears. I could have stayed like that all night had Neal not interfered. I feel a tap on my shoulder bringing me out of my daze. I turn to find Neal requesting a dance. I accept ungratefully and let him lead me away from the most perfect man in the world.

Once Neal and I were out of ear shot I turn on Neal.

"Why in the world would you do that?" I snap

"Always keep them wanting more" says Neal in a matter of fact manor. "Anyways now he is curious about what you are doing and who you are with."

"What if I was doing just fine on my own" I reply stubbornly

"Trust me I know Dom the harder to get you play the more he is interested" with that Neal turns to see if he can find his wife Yuki.

As soon as Neal leaves my sight a sea of men rushes over me. Squires and knights surround me requesting that I dance with them next. I freeze! I may be able to defeat almost anyone in battle without a second glance but send a bunch of lovesick boys my way and I freeze. My head was spinning and I was trying to think of some way to escape when my savior came.

Rauhl pushed his way through all the men telling them that he should be able to dance once with his former squire. I knew that Rauhl did not actually want to dance with me but he was just trying to lend me a hand I shoot him a grateful look as he guided me towards the center of the floor. We both remain silent as we twirl both not paying attention for their minds were in other ways occupied. My searching eyes found their target. Dom was leaning against the frame of the exit's doors. I send him a look to ask if we can leave soon. Dom nodded his head and flashed me a smile.

As soon as the song ended I practically ran towards Dom. When I got to where he was standing I grab his hand and keep moving. Finally I stop out of breathe and slide down the wall until I was in a sitting position. I cough and wheeze trying to catch my breath. Dom sends me a skeptical look and I can't help but crack up losing the little air I had just regained. Finally when I catch my breath he asks me a question.

"What was that for?" he asked in astonishment.

"I needed to escape before someone else tried to force me to dance with them!" I explain trying my hardest to keep a straight face. At that Dom laughs wich makes me smile. Dom takes my hand and leads me toward my bed so I can sit. He takes a seat across from me so we are face to face.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asks smoothly.

"I don't believe so," I respond trying to keep my hands from trembling.

"well then you are as radient as the sun tonight my dear lady knight." He recites.

" I do not know wheather I should thank you or make fun of you for your poetry. That was almost as bad as Neal."

He laughs at that making my heart flutter. Then he starts leaning in towards me. My eyes grow wide as I realize what he is trying to do. As I start to lean in towards him my door bursts open. Neal is standing in the doorway looking slightly takenaback. He blinks rapidly and starts to explain.

"sorry I noticed Kel was missing so I went looking for her. Sorry to interupt excuse me."

Neal starts backing out of the room you can tell he is praying I do not follow. However there is no way he is getting away with that without a price. I excuse myself then go stomping off after Neal.

When I catch up to him I grab his arm and spun him around.

"what was that!!!" I scream in his face.

"I told you." Neal states simply.

"you lied!"

Neal remains silent.

"Neal if I didn't know any better I would think you did not want Dom and I together!"

At this Neal turns white. Then it hits me he doesn't want to see us together. I cant handle this so I turn and with tears streaming from my eyes leave Neal standing there stunned.

**AN- oooo what will happen now? I dont know yet! Vote so i can find out! I have started a chapter for either directions so hurry up and vote! Thanks Bunches to...**

**Watcher: Kari of Mindelan: and Domluver you guys rock for reveiwing!!! Thanks to... ca186629 and carverslily and mangagirl64 for putting this in their favorites and the many people wo put this on alert you all get a great big hug!:) **


	7. LOST

Chapter 7

I cannot believe this I thought I could trust him. My head is spinning. Neal who is supposed to be my best friend just made me cry for the first time of years. I tried to keep my mask in place but it kept slipping. This was the final straw I just cracked. I stop and look around. I have no idea where I am. When I had started crying I was not paying attention to where I was going. Now here I am all alone in the middle of the forest. This is great just great. This is so like me. I get so caught up that I do not pay attention. I look around trying to spot something familiar. However all around me is the same tall dark trees stretching towards the sky. I decide to stop here so I don't get even more lost. I sit down and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Sooner or later I fell into a trance of sorts.

All I can see are searching blue eyes so intense they seem to be gazing into my soul. I realize that I would do anything for those eyes. No matter what I would make it so we could be together. I was a lady knight for heaven's sake nothing is going to stop me!

When I wake from my trance like state I gather my thoughts and start to form a plan. First step- find the castle!

I stare up into the sky looking for the North Star. I have decided to go towards the north and hope that I get lucky. I wander forward carefully placing my steps. It is a little hard to walk because I am still in my dress. So far I am doing well, I have barely stumbled.

As I pick my way through the forest dodging branches and stepping around rocks, I start thinking about what to do when I get back. What do you do when your best friend makes you cry for the first time in years? I thought I could trust Neal put my guard down a little. Turns out I can't. I start to plan my way to get back at him.

I could just run away and not deal with him anymore

I could do nothing and watch him writhe worrying what I will do

The first choice was the easy way out. I am not going to let anyone get the best of me. Least alone Neal! I will go for the second one and watch him torture himself.

I was so busy thinking about Neal I forgot about the not tripping thing I fall flat on my face. I look up only to hear a laugh as a figure makes its way towards me.

"We keep meeting like this!" says a grinning Dom helping me up. "Do I make you unable to stay on your feet or something?"

I blush at this, just my luck right? "It is hard to move let alone run in this dress!" I reply as I brush myself off. He just shakes his head knowingly. Then it hits me, why is Dom in the middle of the woods? "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Looking for you! Everyone is extremely worried. Thayet almost offered a reward for whoever finds you." He answers.

"How much are you getting?"

"Finding you is reward enough!" with that I don't know how but he was just there. Then he kissed me! It was amazing it felt like one of those times where everything is just perfect. I was in complete and utter bliss. We were the only ones in the world. Hus lips were so soft and way gentler then you would expect. He held me tight and it felt good. When we finally break apart my head is spinning. That was a way better kiss then any of Cleon's. When I kissed Cleon he was always so controlling but when I kissed Dom I felt free.

We were both sitting there grinning stupidly when Neal came out of nowhere. When he saw us his face grew stiff. "Come" he snapped at us making us jump.

I get up and follow him hesitantly. We were silent as we weave our way through the trees following the trail of red markers Neal had placed to find their way back. Dom must have known something was up because he just rode in silence looking up now and then to ask Neal if we should turn or go straight.

Finally we got back to the castle were all of us rushed to our rooms to wash up. As soon as I got to my room I was bombarded by worried friends and messengers telling me to go to see people. Finally to escape the crowds I disguised myself using an old wig from when I was younger. I found one of my oldest dresses and placed them on. When I was done I looked like a servant with my tattered dress and frazzled, mousy brown hair. No one noticed me as I slunk by. I made my way up to Rauhl and Buri's room.

I knock on the door twice then rest then twice again. It was an old code Rauhl and I came up with so we would know it was a friend. Buri answered the doo rand asked "Kel?" I had forgotten to take off the wig! I slip off the wig and before she could make a noise placed my hand over her mouth warning her with my eyes. Buri pushes my hand off and backs into the room motioning for me to follow.

When we enter Rauhl's room she pats the seat next to her . I settle in for a nice long talk.


	8. AN sorry

**AN: Sorry bout the AN. I want to tell you that my writer's block is over! I hope to have another chapter out by the end of the week! Hope u have not given up on me! Sorry bout the wait.**

**Love, Ur crazy erratic author**


End file.
